Spider-Man: Rise of Jagwar
by seniorcopycat
Summary: Spider-Man's days as a solo act in his friendly neighborhood war on crime appear to be over. After years of crime fighting, the Wall-crawler is getting a sidekick. Meet Jagwar, a fourteen year old teenager that becomes Spider-Man's protégé after receiving powers of his own. And together they'll discover that the most super of all powers is working together.
1. Prologue

**Spider-Man: Rise of Jagwar**

**Chapter 1**

With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. Good words from a good man known as Ben Parker, and they helped shape a former teen outcast known as Peter Parker into one of the most famous superheroes on the planet; Spider-Man. Some people love him and some hate him, but not matter what happens he always manages to do the right thing and protect the people of New York as best as he can.

For years he has been a lone hero, fighting crime by himself and rarely asking help from anyone else. That changed a bit when he finally joined the Earth's Mightiest Heroes; The Avengers and slowly started to become more of a team player as he bonded with all his other super powered friends, including the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, etc, etc. Now Spidey has a great deal of friends who are proud to call him their ally and teammate as he has become a loved member of the Avengers.

He's also fought all kinds of villains, his greatest foes being Venom, Doctor Octopus and The Green Goblin, but thankfully he managed to vanquish them all and return home safely to the people he loved like Mary Jane and his Aunt May. Parker also has had some tough times in his life such as losing Gwen Stacy, her Dad, Billy Connors, just to name a few plus to this day he still blames himself for the death of his uncle, which was when he decided to do something good with the hand that fate dealt him. Stuff he couldn't joke about even if he knew how.

Despite being hated by some members of the police and Mayor Jameson, Spider-Man still tries to be a hero even though he has been labeled a menace by some and a threat by others and for years he has been playing this game all by himself.

But this time, he's becoming a mentor to an all new teenage superhero who is pretty close to the age he was when he first became Spider-Man. His name is Odie DiMaggio and will soon be named 'Jagwar', a animal themed hero kind of like himself but with also a few differences as well. At the moment he's fourteen years old and for now this is his story on how he becomes Spider-Man's sidekick and how they find themselves united against a common threat.


	2. School Life

**Chapter 2**

It was a peaceful day at Midtown High, it the same school Peter Parker used to go to when he was still learning how to be Spider-Man. Above the sky birds flew by peacefully over the large building. At the moment school was just starting and several students were beginning to make their way inside.

Inside the school, the soon-to-be hero himself, Odie DiMaggio was skateboarding down the student filled hallway till he reached his locker. He dialed the combination and tried to open it but begins to struggle opening his locker door, which seems to be stuck. Multiple students passing snicker at his struggling in amusement.

Odd was a bit short, had a svelte build and gelled up, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless purple hoodie over a black t-shirt with a skull on it, green cargo pants and white and blue shoes.

He pulled on the handle hard till the door finally swung open and hit him on the nose.

"Ow!" he grunted. "Man…"

Odie took out some of his books and closed his locker door behind him. Then a young boy named Bart Altman approaches him.

Bart Altman had curly brown hair and brown eyes with a lean build. He wore a red hoodie over a yellow shirt, a red belt around a pair of blue denim jeans and red running shoes.

"Odie!" he smiled.

"Bart!" Odd smiled back.

"So, is today gonna be today or what?" Bart asked.

"If you mean me and Clarisse, then you better believe it!" Odd said, with a large grin. "Man, it's on!"

"Hey." Todd said, gesturing to behind them where a young girl was currently taking books out of her locker, her name is Clarisse. She had shoulder length, light blond hair and light green eyes. She wore a sleeveless brown shirt, brown jeans and black sandals. Odie stared at her mesmerized.

"Yo, yo, yo, this is your chance bro!" Bart told his best friend. "So tell me what you're gonna say to her?"

"Uh… hello Clarisse, I'm Odie and I was kind of wondering if you would do me the honor of…" Odie began to say.

"Snore! 'Do me the honor'? Man, you sound like a _forum_ letter!" Bart pointed out. "That's not gonna cut it with…"

Clarisse suddenly approached them. "Hey, guys!" she said. "Guess what? The Principal finally gave us all permission to start our own clubs now!"

"Cool." Bart smiled. "Oh hey, I gotta get going, good luck with your uh… test, O."

Bart then ran off, leaving Odie and Clarisse to walk down the hallways together.

"Hey, Odie, I need your advice on something." Clarisse said to him.

"Oh really?" Odie asked, interested.

"Yes, do you think my Animal Rights club should have single or joined membership?" Clarisse inquired. "Every group needs a leader but if we argue over who it should be… it could disrupt our flow with the universe."

"So why not make it joined?" Odie questioned.

"Well like I said, every group needs a leader and it's hard to get things done with multiple if you know what I mean." The girl said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Odie admitted.

"We need a leader that's… special, kind, athletic and possibly _very cute_." Clarisse said.

"You know Clarisse, 'cute' isn't everything. Sometimes intelligence and charm count for a lot." Odie pointed out as he smiled nervously. "In fact… I was kind of wondering if you would do me the honor of…"

"Of what?"

"Uh…" Odie started to say.

"Hey Clarisse!"

They both turn and see a blond, eighteen-year old and muscular jock named Fred Blake standing near them, smiling wickedly.

"Looking good!" he said before he pushed Kenny out of the way and approached Megan. He sniffed the air. "Smell good to."

Clarisse started to back away from Fred till she stopped at the lockers. Kenny then taps Fred on the shoulder.

"Uh, Freddie? You need to brush up on 'Body Language 101'. Hers say's 'Not in this lifetime'," he said.

Angry, Fred grabbed Kenny by the collar and threw him into the lockers. He walked over to Kenny, picked him up and pinned him to the locker. He raised his fist.

"Let's see if your _face _can understand what my _fist _is saying!" he said.

"Fred, stop!" Clarisse hollered.

"Back off little girl! This kid as had it coming!" Fred declared before someone grabbed his fist and threw him across the hallway, hard.

It was a tall and muscular African-American teen named Brock. His hair was in the form of dreadlocks and he wear a sleeveless yellow shirt and blue jeans.

"Yo, now I know you ain't sweating my boy Odie… _Fredrick_." Brock said with narrowed eyes.

"Nah, Brock, we were just playing." Fred said.

"Good, now get lost." Brock told him.

Fred growled as he got up and turned to Odie. "Catch you later, O," he said before walking off.

Brock then helped Body back up. "Hey, you ok man?" he asked.

"Ugh… yeah." Odie nodded.

"I told you about tangling with Blake, you know." Brock reminded him.

"I know… I know…" Odie said, lowering his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Clarisse asked him, warmly.

Odie smiled at her. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good."

"Good. You sure know how to be a punching bag man." Brock remarked. "Like I keep telling you, ya gotta fight back some time. After all you did take some martial arts classes."

"I know..." Odie admitted, sadly.

"Ah, don't worry about, he'll get bored of you eventually and probably go terrorize a tank or something." Brock assured him.

"Yeah? Let me know when _that_ happens." Odie stated.

"Will do." Brock nodded. "See ya."

"Later." Odie said as Brock walked off.

"You sure you're ok, Odie?" Clarisse questioned.

"Yeah… I think so." Odie nodded.

"Good, I'd hate to see you get hurt," she said.

"Likewise." Odie smiled at her, which caused her to blush.

"So… you ready for that big field trip today?" Clarisse asked.

"Field trip?" Odie asked, a bit confused.

"The one to Horizon Labs, remember?" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah! That place!" Odd realized. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it. For real!"

"Glad to hear it, I hear there is going to be some very amazing stuff there." The blond girl said.

"Yeah, I heard about that too." Odie said. "They say they're close to discovering a way to cure diseases using animal DNA."

"Sounds fascinating." Clarisse smiled.

"So I'll… see you around?" Odie asked.

"I guess you will." Clarisse said with a loving smile as she walked off. Odie slumped against a locker and sighed blissfully. Then he heard a voice call out to him.

"Come on Odie, let's go!"

Odie then snapped out of it and ran to class.


End file.
